A dragon born of ice and a rose of crafted silver
by jus Kita again
Summary: KuramaxHiei, HieixKurama shonen ai. All begins with a thunderstorm and Hiei's thoughts. Semi-lemonade fic (LIGHT lemon, though n.n;) . . . and now the bane of all couply existence has reared its ugly head! n.n ::insert evil laughter here:: (jk) n.n;;
1. Each day

Disclaimer: Kita doesn't own yuyu. So don't you/you sue.  
  
Written at (literally) 1:00 in the morning.  
  
Am thinking of making this a chapter fic . . . but don't know when I'll have another late-night writing session to update.  
  
So please forgive me, minna-san . . . gomen . . .  
  
Starts out in Hiei's POV . . . then shifts to Kurama ^-^;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Then I sensed him. My heart was racing as I woke, feeling his eyes upon me. Slowly I opened my own and looked down to the bottom of the tree, spotting only a patch of red through the mist and rain of the early morning. A moment later he looked up, emerald eyes locking with mine. After a few moments a small smile crept its way onto the kitsune's face.  
  
~You're welcome to come visit tonight, Hiei. It's supposed to rain all day.~ He offered lightly through telepathy. I 'hn'ed in response, but he just shook his head with a good-natured chuckle and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I found my way to his house later that day, in the afternoon I supposed . . . both by memory and the distinctive youki he possessed. It was dark, silvery in it's steel-like cruelty . . . but also warm and laced with green and red. I shivered involuntarily, but not from the chill of the storm. I flitted up to the tree and peeked in the window . . . he wasn't there. Swallowing my disappointment, I gave the window a half-hearted push. To my surprise, it swung slowly inward. An almost-smile tugged at the corners of my lips. Baka kitsune. Only you would leave your window open when there's a storm raging outside. Though inwardly I was grateful . . . I wouldn't have to get any more soaked than I already was . . . noiselessly I slipped into the room, hesitating before closing the window and latching it.  
  
I wandered into the bathroom, searching for the towels he always seemed to produce whenever I stayed. After exploring the many drawers, I finally found what I was searching for. I 'hn'ed, managing to work the 'shower' as he called it. The water was sickeningly cold, chilling me further. I was too tired to use my own youki to warm myself . . . I hated the rain. I fumbled with the knobs, resulting in the comfortable searing warmth enveloping me. I closed my eyes momentarily, loving the untamed heat rushing over my skin, the almost-boiling water too hot for any ningen to withstand.  
  
Eventually I finished, stepping out of the shower. I had no qualms about invading the kitsune's room. He was my friend, after all, and as such had once said I was welcome to come by anytime; to rest or just to talk. I smirked at the memory. Baka kitsune . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a rainy, misty night in the fall, and one of my first visits to the kitsune's ningen home.  
  
"Hello Hiei."  
  
"Hn." I had acknowledged. He chuckled, putting down his book, then turning off the light at his desk. He stretched, then gazed at me amusedly from the corner of his eye, making a point of letting me see only one emerald orb.  
  
"So what brings you here tonight?" He finally asked, closing his eyes as he stood and walking to the closet to find his night clothes. I folded my arms, looking out the window as he dressed, granting my fighting partner some privacy.  
  
"Hn. It's wet outside. I had nothing better to do." He chuckled, and my crimson eyes flickered over to him, quickly looking down as I realized he was not quite finished buttoning his shirt, but still catching a fleeting glimpse of the smooth skin beneath. I felt something warm come up from my lower stomach, and I turned back toward the window.  
  
"Hiei?" He questioned, his tone puzzled. I 'hn'ed again.  
  
"I'll be back, fox. I just need to . . . check on Yukina." I realized a moment later my excuse was faulty . . . I had gotten the Jagan so I could regularly 'check' on her, after all . . . but the redhead overlooked it, allowing me to leave without further question.  
  
"Very well then." He said in a light tone . . . hn . . . a FAKELY light tone, that is. I inwardly shrugged the thought off, thinking nothing of it. I continued walking over to the window, and had just opened it, when his voice stopped me.  
  
"You know you can come visit me, Hiei . . . if you just need someone to talk to . . . or rest when it's raining . . . you're always welcome here, day or night . . . regardless of the weather." I 'hn'ed at him again, but turned back to briefly meet his emerald eyes with my own crimson ones.  
  
"Whatever, kitsune." I had said before blurring away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I smirked again at the memory, then proceeded to dry myself off. As the sun set and the clouds obscured it, it was unusually dark for the early afternoon, so the fox's room was dimly lit by the fading light as I returned to it. I glanced at the bed for a moment, then walked over to the door and locked it. I stood at the end of the bed, falling into the soft mattress. I sighed, snuggling deeper into the sheets so filled with Kurama's scent and . . . his youki was everywhere. That alone simply showed how much time he had spent in here over the years.  
  
I inhaled deeply, finding my way under the covers, my thoughts wandering until I realized that I . . . was drifting . . . my mind protested weakly to falling asleep in Kurama's bed, but my body wouldn't listen. My fatigue engulfed me completely, and I was soon lost to the world . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I ran through the rain, holding my schoolbag over my head . . . I was trying to escape from both from the constant raindrops and the cluster of teen girls chasing me. I managed to loose them, and brushed my windswept red hair out of my eyes with a sigh. Then I started running again, as the rain fell harder.  
  
I entered my house, calling out to see if kasaan was home . . . when I received no answer, I checked the kitchen table. I found a small, cheery note saying she was going to be busy tonight, and that I could fix my own dinner . . . I smiled slightly at the last sentence, where Shiori stated that simple ningen phrase . . . I love you, Shuichi . . . . . .  
  
I love you, too . . . mother . . .  
  
I carried my books upstairs, their weight tugging my arms downward. I put a hand to slide my door open, only to find that it was locked. Curious . . . and sighing . . . I set my books down and pulled out my metal lock- pick. It was one of the few items I had recovered from my den in the Makai . . . when no one was looking, of course. I smiled ruefully at the thought that no one believed the wonderful, beautiful, reformed KURAMA would open an illegal portal into the demon world only to check on his plundered goods. I chuckled as the trusty tool caused the door to 'click' . . . and so pushed it open. I was about to pick up my books again and walk inside . . . but suddenly noticed something was different. I cautiously straightened, leaving my books abandoned on the floor of the hallway. Eyes scanning the room, they landed on a lump in the bed.  
  
I stifled a laugh as I recognized the unconscious form.  
  
Well, now.  
  
This was different.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, well, reviews would be nice *shrugs* but only if you feel like it . . .  
  
Kita out  
  
PS  
  
Now I can go sleep, lol (it's only 2:00 in the morning, after all -.-;;)  
  
^-^;;  
  
Ja ne, minna-san! 


	2. The moments

A wanderer in life always lacks one of two things.  
  
And they know enough that those with both truly are blessed.  
  
Disclaimer: Kita doesn't own yuyu. So don't you/you sue.  
  
Ok, here's another chapter so we can finally move on with the fic.  
  
It is no longer a one-shot!! Sugoi!!!  
  
err . . . . yeah . . . .  
  
^-^;;;  
  
Starts out in Kurama's POV . . . then shifts back and forth . . . heh . . . (-.-;;;;)  
  
WARNING!!!! . . . . WARNING!!!!  
  
LEMON MORANG PIE AHEAD!!!!  
  
(which is why the rating has been upped from a 'G' to 'PG13' u.u;;)  
  
I'LL TELL YOU WHEN IT GETS INTENSE SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO  
  
. . . AND PLEASE, DON'T BE OFFENDED IF YOU DO READ!!!  
  
( T.T please don't think me a pervert for the scene at the end . . . it jus flowed out of my mind, is all . . . :: cries :: it jus seemed to fit T.T :: many tears ::)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Something tried to tug the corners of my mouth into a grin as I watched my fighting partner sleep. I suppressed a chuckle, walking over to the bed . . . finally noticing the seed clutched in my hand. I smiled now, though in amusement at myself . . . how paranoid of me . . . then again, habits forged in one thousand years of living in the Makai did not die so quickly . . .  
  
Hiei shifted in his sleep, waking my thoughts. He looked so peaceful, I mused softly, so different than when he was awake . . . now he was unguarded . . . his face open and relaxed . . . for once . . . on impulse I grew the seed into a rose, and placed it on the pillow next to his head.  
  
Hiei's Jagan then glowed slightly beneath the headband, sensing my youki. I slowly backed away, not wanting to wake him by causing discomfort of any kind. I sighed, changing out of the almost-pink school uniform I hated so much, and headed downstairs.  
  
As much as I thought it was pointless, there was no getting around it.  
  
I sighed, wandering into the kitchen.  
  
I had homework . . . and chores . . . to do . . .  
  
Though my mind often wandered back to a certain dark-haired figure sleeping upstairs . . .  
  
(—on my bed.)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A scent drifted up to me, and I wrinkled my brow at the unexpected fragrance. Opening a sleepy eye, I was immediately aware of the RED thing less than six inches away from my face. I instinctively pulled my head back, putting enough distance between me and the . . . rose.  
  
I scoffed, leaning back down, my heart rate returning to normal. I scrutinized the harmless flower, a clear sign that the kitsune had been here. I inspected the rest of the house with my Jagan, finally finding him sprawled out on the couch, a pencil in his hand while he stared off into space, a thoughtful look on his face. That look soon changed . . . drastically . . . as a devious smile spread across his face. I 'hn'ed, flitting downstairs. What did the fox find so funny . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mmm . . . Hiei . . .  
  
My thoughts drifted back into the gutter as I let my mind wander from my geometry homework.  
  
The silver fox inside me kept running my mind back to Hiei . . . asleep . . . on my bed . . .  
  
I tensed upon feeling his youki behind me, and slowly returned to my work, pretending I didn't realize he was there. After a few minutes (during which I attempted to finish a proof . . . and had no luck considering my youko half was fully aware of a very hot fire demon standing behind me . . . ) he came to stand behind the couch, to my left. I didn't look up.  
  
"Hello, Hiei. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Hn." He scoffed, bringing the rose out from behind his back and holding it out to me by the end of the stem.  
  
"You forgot something." NOW I glanced up, looking at him with what I knew was a wide-eyed, innocent expression.  
  
"I did?" I let my gaze travel slowly from his eyes to the rose, then flicker back as I lifted a hand to take it.  
  
"Ah . . . so I did . . . thank you, Hiei . . ." I gradually moved into a kneeling position on the couch, leaning over the back as though to take the flower from his hand, our gazes locked. Soon I was at his eye level, and reached out my right hand to take the edge of the stem from him. He let my fingers brush against his, then his face grew surprised. He looked down, taking in his hand so very lightly covered by my own, then looked back at me. I felt warm, and straightened over the couch more, leaning in towards him . . .  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
I sighed, sitting back on my haunches and twiddling the rose idly in my hand.  
  
Hiei . . .  
  
I sighed once more, then placed the rejected flower on the coffee table, going back to the riveting world of theorems, corollaries and postulates.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hn. Baka kitsune . . . I thought as I rushed back upstairs. I blessed my speed for allowing me to get away, the blush now rising to my cheeks, too late to be noticed by anyone now. I sighed, and realized I was still tired . . . or so I led myself to believe. Deep down I knew I was just looking for another reason to be completely enveloped in the kitsune's scent . . . I found myself drifting off into a light doze quickly enough, completely surrounded by a comforting, invisible presence . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally finished with the wonderful world of doing the dishes, my homework DONE, I checked the clock.  
  
NANI?!? Was it really that late??  
  
I sighed, knowing that Hiei must have surely left by now . . .  
  
Slowly, I wandered upstairs, opening the door to my room. I instantly sensed his ki, and smiled despite myself. Locking the door, I wandered over to the bed again, refusing the urge to lie down behind the small demon and wrap him into a warm embrace . . . I shook my head, going to take out my pajamas from the closet, then walking into the bathroom. I undressed and entered the shower, surprised at the nearly-burning temperature of the water. I shrank away from the scorching liquid after turning the heat down, waiting for it to cool to a level more bearable. As I waited I let my mind wander, noticing the traces of a certain scent around the room. I smiled wryly. Now THAT would explain why the shower was so hot now . . .  
  
Mmm . . . Hiei . . . in the shower . . .  
  
I shook my head, trying to dispel the less-than-innocent thoughts from my youko half, who merely scoffed at my embarrassment . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I yawned as I stepped out of the shower, my hand rising to cover the widening mouth. I sleepily donned my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and pulled my long hair back into a simple braid.  
  
Hey, it was late. I was tired. Why waste precious morning moments untangling the red locks? Braiding made everything so much SIMPLER . . .  
  
Now that I had reassured myself of my masculinity (a.n./ -.-;; he's not a sissy, ALRIGHT?) . . .  
  
I walked back into the room, smiling briefly at Hiei's sleeping form, snuggled under the covers of my bed. I hadn't realized I had been staring at him until I noticed myself yet AGAIN striding slowly over to the side of the bed, looking down at the sleeping fire youkai. The youko inside me was brimming with . . . interesting ideas. I shook my head clear of the hentai thoughts of my other half . . . and got out the spare cot, setting it on the floor next to him. I found a spare blanket and pillow as well, and set up a little spot on the floor.  
  
I turned off the light, locking the door in case kasaan should think to walk in when she returned home tonight to 'check' on me. I chuckled inwardly at the ningen woman's concern. If she knew who and WHAT I truly was, then she would realize that I could take care of myself QUITE well, indeed . . .  
  
I settled under the covers, closing my eyes and turning away from Hiei, trying to keep that half-koorime out of my mind . . . the knowledge that he was mere inches away from me . . . on MY bed . . . after a few minutes of this futile mind-game I sighed, turning back around and propping myself up on one elbow, staring up thoughtfully at the sleeping demon.  
  
He was curled up in the blankets, his hands tucked under his neck with the knees drawn up . . . I could tell the latter by the fact that the covers were forming a lump not far down from the pillow. I smiled as he shifted in his sleep, the small mouth falling open a little. My youko side returned in full force, and I suddenly found myself kneeling on my knees next to the bed. I looked down softly at the unconscious Jaganshi, my hand finding its way to his face, brushing a few strands of dark hair out of his eyes. He stirred at the touch, and I drew my hand back, slightly worried that I had woken him. My fears were confirmed when one red eye cracked open sleepily, immediately followed by the other.  
  
He was looking at me in utter surprise. I was frozen, unable to move, as I stared into those crimson depths . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama was gazing down at me, his eyes a strange color; one between their natural soft green and the youko's intense yellow. I was motionless as well, having caught the kitsune staring at me while I slept. We both remained frozen for what seemed like forever, and my eyes started to flicker down, observing the fox's mouth . . . his lips looked very . . . soft . . . I heard him clear his throat, and my gaze drifted back upwards, almost lazy in their slowness.  
  
Wait . . . was the kitsune . . . blushing?  
  
"Hiei . . ."He began, but I never let him get another word out. My speed a helpful asset, I suddenly kissed him lightly . . . testing to see if . . . well. His lips were softer than I had thought . . .  
  
I smirked at the redhead's wide-eyed expression as I pulled back just as quickly, and flung the blankets off me in a moment. The rain had stopped . . . I heard no light drops of water falling on the roof, at any rate . . . and I could leave now. I stood, blurring over to where I had hung my clothes to dry, gathering them up in a second, but felt a barrier go up on the window as I turned to it, my sense picking up on the sparking youki. I looked back at Kurama, who had a very . . . strange look on his face. I gulped. I didn't like that grin . . . it spoke of . . . certain . . . THOUGHTS . . .  
  
. . . actually . . . maybe I DID like that look . . .  
  
I 'hn'ed, ignoring my OWN wandering thoughts.  
  
"Fox." I said impatiently, inwardly wincing when his eyes sparked alluringly at the nickname.  
  
"Yes, Hiei?" He said in an irresistibly charming voice, sending a shiver up my spine as he started walking closer to me, leaning down a bit. I swallowed almost invisibly, motioning to the window with a sharp nod, not taking my eyes off him.  
  
"Let me out, Kurama." I growled . . . well . . . I TRIED to growl . . . it's hard to glare at someone who looking at you in such an . . . ah . . . INTERESTED way . . .  
  
The fox stopped just in front of me, and I had to lift my head up a bit to meet his eyes. I ignored all outside distractions and, priding myself on such rigid self-discipline, glared at the kitsune with a look that commanded compliance.  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
Hn. Stupid fox.  
  
It didn't have QUITE the reaction I was hoping for . . .  
  
He tried to hide the chuckle, putting a hand to his mouth. But I could hear the muffled laughs filtering out from the hasty refuge. NOW I growled at him . . .  
  
"Stupid fox . . ." I hissed under my breath, looking away to the window, where I could now discern the many thick vines crossing it.  
  
Hn . . .  
  
If I cut those vines at just the right spot, they would spring open . . .  
  
Allowing me to escape . . .  
  
"Hiei?" He asked, disturbing my thoughts. I looked back at him, shocked when I found his face scarcely two inches from my own. I tried to jump back, but found myself frozen. I looked down, narrowing my eyes at the vines entwining my legs. I looked back up at him, annoyed. Mirth shone in his green eyes at the glare, and he leaned, if possible, closer . . . his mouth right against my ear.  
  
"I think . . . YOU'VE forgotten something . . . this time . . ." Trying to ignore his warm breath on my neck, I forced my tone to remain slightly ticked off.  
  
"And what is that, baka kitsune?" I said, irritated. He chuckled, and now I felt something encircle my waist, pulling me closer to him. My body started to tense, and a warm tingle was starting to rise up from my lower stomach . . .  
  
"That no one steals anything . . . from youko Kurama . . ." The other hand went around my neck and he moved his face back, his mouth now barely a breath from my own . . . those green eyes burning with an intensity I never knew his ningen half possessed . . .  
  
"And gets away with it . . ."  
  
The kiss started slowly, but I could feel the suppressed heat lingering behind it.  
  
With me, as well . . . I finally responded to the insistent mouth . . .  
  
We battled, our tongues tangling as the fight wore on . . . before a conclusion could be reached, though . . . we started to burn.  
  
Kurama and I broke away at the same time, panting for air and he leaned down, resting his head on my shoulder and the other arm traveled downward, speaking softly, his hot breaths chilling me each time they faded away.  
  
". . . Hi—hi . . . ei . . ."  
  
  
  
WARNING!!!!  
  
LEMON MORANG PIE AHEAD!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
(a.n./ please don't think less of me for this next scene T.T)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"H-hn . . . fox . . ." I responded, still regaining my breath . . . while trying to keep my dignity. He pulled me over towards the bed, and now I realized my legs had come free. I chanced a look back at the window . . . the thick vines had completely disappeared. Kurama realized where my thoughts were going, and the hands around my waist tightened.  
  
"Oh no you don't . . ." He growled, and I blinked in surprise at the almost youko-like tone in his voice.  
  
"You're not getting away this time . . ." He pulled me onto the bed, immediately rolling on top of me and fluidly pinning my arms above my head. He smirked down at me, the red locks falling over his shoulders, and the longer strands tickling my face. I growled.  
  
"What's the idea, fox." I said in a low tone. His smirk deepened into that devious smile I had seen only once before, and he pressed his body against mine, lifting his head just so he was barely far enough away from my face to speak.  
  
"This . . ." He whispered, taking my lips again in a much harder kiss. I growled against his mouth, which caused him to chuckle and pull away a bit, looking down at me with a slightly less-hungry expression.  
  
"Don't you like it?" He asked, his emerald eyes now flickering between passion and disappointment. I 'hn'ed, finally taking the initiative again and kissing him, hard, on the lips. Baka . . . I sent to him mentally. He relaxed, his arms moving down to encircle my waist as he opened his mouth willingly, reinstating the war.  
  
This time he won . . . pushing deeper into my throat while fiddling with my shirt. He pulled it up over my head, somehow managing to keep the intense moment uninterrupted. It was another long wait before he had to break away again, sitting up and putting most of his weight on my hips, as he straddled them, and hastily unbuttoning his own shirt. I moved quickly out from under him, as he was distracted, and pulled it off, then pushing him down on the bed, smirking at the annoyed, playful glare I got in return.  
  
I wasn't going to let him get on top of me again . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly, I found the tables turned. Hiei was smirking at his new position on top, looking down at me, his crimson eyes alight with barely- concealed passion. He moved his deft hands over my chest, scorching the skin they touched, leaving an empty tingle as they moved. I gasped as he suddenly leaned over me, taking light nips on my stomach, moving up until . . .  
  
I moaned as the youkai took my tip into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive skin until the nub grew hard. Then he moved onto the other.  
  
"Hi-hiei—"I managed to gasp out, and the dark head rose briefly to look at me, the ruby eyes surveying my flushed face. As I looked closer, I noticed his naturally pale face was growing red, as well . . . I pounced up on him, attacking the belts. I felt his skilled hands run softly over my chest as I fiddled with them, trying to distract me . . .  
  
I managed to free all of the pieces of leather, then pulled the borrowed ningen clothes off him, exposing the perfect legs beneath. Smirking, he placed a hand on my own pants, burning them into nothing with a controlled flame in a matter of seconds. The searing flame against my skin was unbearable for a moment, but soon replaced with an all-too-welcome heat . . .  
  
Hiei . . . . . . . Hiei . . . . . . . Hiei . . . . . . . Hiei . . . . . . . Hiei . . . . . . . Hiei . . . . . . . Hiei . . . .  
  
Hiei . . . . Hiei . . . . Hiei . . . . Hiei . . . . Hiei . . . . Hiei . . . . Hiei . . . .  
  
HIEI HIEI HIEI HIEI HIEI HIEI HIEI HIEI HIEI HIEI HIEI HIEI HIEI—  
  
HIEI!!!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
ah . . . . . . . ahh . . . . . . . . ah . . . . Hiei . . . .  
  
He lay on top of me at the moment, the both of us utterly exhausted. I wrapped weary arms around my tired lover, and shifted to lie on my side, bringing him closer. He pulled the blankets up to cover us, and I buried my nose in his hair, sighing . . .  
  
"Hiei . . ." I whispered, fatigue beginning to take over . . .  
  
"Fox . . ." he acknowledged . . . his tone sounding just as sleepy as mine . . .  
  
"Ai shitteru, Hiei . . . ai shitteru . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, ah . . . THAT was an interesting chappie.  
  
Forgive me, this was my first time writing something like this u.u...  
  
I couldn't bring myself to go into more detail . . . so I guess . . . is this what people call a lime?  
  
. . . . I call it a lemon morang pie, light on the lemon, heavy on the morang ^-^;;  
  
Gomen if you guys are disappointed in me now . . . I'll delete the last part and change it around if you guys are offended by it.  
  
jus tell me in a review, ok?  
  
I'll remove, it, no problem.  
  
Peace out!  
  
- Kita (^-^;;)  
  
Kurama: o.o;;;  
  
Hiei: o.o;;;;  
  
Youko Kurama: XD  
  
Shiori: . . . . O.O . . . . AHHHH!!!! MY ONLY SON!!!!!! :: promptly faints ::  
  
Yusuke: . . . . . . O.O . . . . . . . . :: blinks, then coughs, it sounding suspiciously like a nervous laugh ::  
  
Kuwabara: . . . . O.O . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (a.n./ it takes a while for it to sink in -.-;;) . . . . . . . . . AHHHHHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!! :: runs away into the distance, a trail of dust appearing behind him ::  
  
Kita: :: shakes head in disappointment at herself for writing such a thing, then posting it . . . :: sigh . . .  
  
Ja, minna-san . . .  
  
Please don't hate me u.u... 


	3. Beckon to me

A wanderer in life always lacks one of two things.  
  
And they know enough that those with both truly are blessed.  
  
Some may wonder what they lack.  
  
But all things hidden are revealed in time . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Kita doesn't own yuyu. So don't you/you sue.  
  
New border things.  
  
Instead of the ' shift 8 ' and ' shift ' stuff (since ff.net doesn't let us use them anymore u.u...) the borders showing either 'passage of time' or a 'POV change' will now be  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
jus so everyone knows( lol n.n;;; sorry . . .)  
  
n.n (btw: this is the new anime smiley; it's like this now because the ff.net people won't let us sakusha do ANYTHING having to do with the 'shift' key and a number anymore u.u... sigh . . .)  
  
well, on with the fic :3 (that's my lil nice innocent chibi cat smile n.n;; lol, feel free to use it if ya want! I'd be honored actually, lol n.n;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
(a.n./ hope this new border actually SHOWS UP n.n;;;;;; )  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
The fox stood on the high terrace overlooking the calm sea. He took a deep breath of salty air before resting his elbows on the rail, leaning forward to watch the sun set slowly over the horizon. The sky was a perfect mix of warm colors, a stark contrast to the dark navy blue of the ocean itself. He could hear the waves crashing softly on the sand below, his gaze wandering over the couples strolling on the damp beach. He sighed, remembering how he should be spending 'quality time' with his mother, stepfather and little Shuichi right now. A few hours ago, his younger brother had dragged their parents off to some childish amusement park, found ONLY (or so he had said) on the boardwalk a little ways into town. The redhead had been invited, of course, but—truth be told—he hadn't felt completely right after their seafood dinner. Whirly, twisting upside-down rides along with an upset stomach didn't exactly fall into Kurama's view of an ideal combination . . .  
  
So he had stayed in the hotel, in the room he shared with the younger boy, staring, alone, out at the sea . . .  
  
And he had hoped.  
  
Weeks after the night back home in Tokyo, he still hadn't seen even a flash of black on the edge of his vision or sensed even a trace of that dark, familiar youki. Kurama supposed either the Jaganshi hadn't heard him (very unlikely), or Hiei was 'busy' (supposedly training with Mukuro in the Makai) or . . . the fire youkai DIDN'T . . . return the sentiment . . .  
  
The youko-turned-ningen sighed, pushing himself back into a standing position. Perhaps a walk would clear his troubled mind . . .  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
A dark figure, clad in black, followed the fox down to the beach, where he observed his friend from the long grass a good ways back from the salty water, masking his youki while remaining silent and hidden.  
  
He watched as the redhead slowly strolled along the beach, the kitsune's feet sinking slightly into the cool, wet sand. Still Hiei looked on, moving every now and then as the youko continued on his walk . . .  
  
Kurama . . .  
  
The name whispered in the back of his mind . . .  
  
". . . no one steals anything . . . from youko Kurama . . . and gets away with it . . ."  
  
"Ai shitteru, Hiei . . . ai shitteru . . ."  
  
Hiei sighed to himself as he watched the gentle breeze lightly play with the kitsune's crimson locks. The sun was still setting behind Kurama, the pinks and purples outlining the youko in soft radiance . . . he closed his eyes while leaning back, blocking the beautiful scene from his sight.  
  
When have I become such a coward . . . to run away like this . . .  
  
Sighing again, but resolved, the Jaganshi opened his eyes, finding the fox a bit further down the beach by now . . . and he disappeared in a blur of black.  
  
Kurama.  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
A warm feeling welled up in his heart as Kurama felt his friend's presence. The redhead swept a seemingly casual glance over the tall grass farther up the beach (to his right) and spotted a hint of black. Smiling to himself, Kurama turned his attention back on the waves crashing softly on the sand, covering his footprints behind him and inviting the youko to keep walking . . .  
  
At least until Hiei decided to join him, of course . . .  
  
Well.  
  
THAT didn't take long . . .  
  
The fox kept walking, not quickening or slowing his pace, but fully aware of the dark figure following him.  
  
After a few minutes of this silent competition, he heard a sigh and looked up as the half-koorime appeared in front of him. He forced out a cheerful smile.  
  
"Why, hello Hiei. It's been a while, ne?"  
  
"Hn. Baka kitsune." Kurama winced inwardly at the sharp tone, and his temper flared slightly, and he walked past the fire youkai, brushing the shorter demon's right shoulder with no feigned gentleness as he passed.  
  
"Well, perhaps I am not the one who was the baka this time . . ." He murmured, mostly to himself, but also hoping Hiei caught that last bit . . .  
  
A firm hand shot out in an instant and grabbed the kitsune's arm in a tight, (slightly) painful grip.  
  
Apparently he did catch that . . .  
  
The youko turned calm eyes to his companion, not realizing flecks of gold were accenting his usually green orbs.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, fox." Hiei didn't so much ask as he did STATE the question (though it was obviously an inquiry). Kurama coolly met those flashing crimson eyes, and turned his arm out of Hiei's hold with practiced ease, turning his back to the Jaganshi, and starting to walk down the beach, where dark clouds were starting to form, and not just from the sun setting . . .  
  
Rough hands took hold of his wrists and, before he could react, his face was right up against the damp sand, his arms pinned behind his back securely. He could tell who had attacked him, the person was just too familiar . . .  
  
So this was it . . . he thought as he felt Hiei lean over him . . .  
  
The answer to his earlier questioning . . . he felt his arms being pinned securely at his sides as the half-koorime's weight was pushed fully down on his back . . .  
  
It hadn't been love, no . . . not for Hiei . . . the willful arms shifted, allowing their owner to lean up towards the youko's neck . . .  
  
It had been LUST . . .  
  
"Kurama." He closed his eyes at the dark, low voice spoken softly into his ear . . .  
  
If it was only . . . . . . PHYSICAL attraction for Hiei, then . . .  
  
"Kurama!" Pushed the insistent tone, sounding slightly frustrated.  
  
He sighed in resignation . . . then . . . he would let him . . . .  
  
D—n it, Shuichi, you've really got it bad, don't you? The thief half, his youko side, sneered in contempt as Kurama let himself go limp, the expressive green eyes hidden tightly from the world . . .  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
. . . Kurama?  
  
Hiei thought in confusion as he felt the tenseness in the youko's body fade away . . . he moved slightly, to see the fox's face, but . . . the emerald orbs were tightly closed . . . wait . . .  
  
He raised a hand to the kitsune's face, brushing away the tears that had formed in the corners . . .  
  
Green eyes opened suddenly, wide and shocked as they took in Hiei's hand, then, blinking, shifted to his face. The Jaganshi's gaze turned puzzled. There was something in Kurama's eyes, now . . . the fox almost looked as though he were . . . pleading . . . ? . . . for SOMETHING . . . he slid off the redhead, now lying at his side, confusion still sparking in the depths of his red eyes as he searched the kitsune's face for a sign . . . ANY sign . . . with no luck, he decided to ask.  
  
"What, Kurama?" Hiei asked, finally allowing a questioning tone to slip into his voice.  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
His eyes . . .  
  
They were so . . .  
  
Innocent? The word slipped into his mind of its own volition . . . and yes, he supposed . . . you could call Hiei an innocent . . . wait . . . . had their night together been . . . the Jaganshi's first time?  
  
It was possible . . . Kurama thought as he surveyed the confused depths that were his friend's eyes . . .  
  
"What, Kurama?" Hiei asked, his voice slightly softer and . . . questioning . . .  
  
But . . .  
  
But how did he . . . ? The redhead tore his eyes away from the dark- haired youkai's, looking to the sand on the side opposite the Jaganshi to his left . . . the youko turned ningen steeled himself to speak.  
  
"Hiei . . . . . what do you think of me?" The kitsune shut his eyes involuntarily, and Kurama felt his throat tighten.  
  
Even . . . even if it hurt . . . he had to know . . . . . . ANYTHING . . . . . was better than this emotional inferno . . . . burning into his mind . . . . . . torturing him . . .  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
What . . . what did I think of him???  
  
Scattered raindrops started to fall, the only two remaining people lying on the beach oblivious to the change in weather, each too caught up with their own situation . . .  
  
Kurama . . .  
  
What did I think of him . . . ?  
  
I wasn't sure . . . what he meant . . .  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
Hiei's bewildered expression was unseen, as Kurama was still facing away from the startled Jaganshi. Taking the now minutes-long silence as his answer, the fox stood abruptly, running further down the beach before Hiei could react and trip him as he stood . . .  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
Kurama!  
  
He realized after a moment of staring at empty space that the kitsune had taken off. He stood, spotting the crimson locks of the youko down the beach, running away from the hotel where the fox's 'vay-kay-shun' was . . . subconsciously registering the darkening sky and the more hurried patter of rain on the ground, Hiei raced after the fox, catching the youko easily with his speed, this time pinning him so that Kurama's back was on the wet sand.  
  
"Kurama . . ." He whispered, blinking drops of water out of his eyes as the storm suddenly broke, pelting the gritty topsoil and surface of the waves in the sea . . . Kurama was staring up at him, his red locks darkening with water and mingling with the greyish sand already wet . . .  
  
"Kitsune . . ." Hiei tried again, his voice softening to a point that no one had ever heard, at least coming from HIM, of all people . . . he leaned down, staring directly and unwaveringly into the emerald depths, his own mouth scarcely a breath away from the redhead's . . .  
  
"Hi—hiei . . ." The youko finally spoke, green eyes flickering with uncertainty, but before the youkai could press downward, Kurama spoke . . .  
  
"So do you know . . . ?" The redhead whispered, the half-koorime catching the choked, whispered tone above the torrential rain . . . he pulled his face back a little to let his friend finish.  
  
". . . what you think of me, then?" The green eyes wavered and shone, the dying light and lightning reflecting out of the deep green color . . . Hiei shook himself out of the beauty of it, and went down again, this time laying his head on Kurama's chest.  
  
"I don't know." He said flatly, and truthfully. That wasn't exactly the type of answer Kurama had expected to hear . . .  
  
"What do you mean?" The youkai caught the undertone of fear in the fox's voice, and moved his face up, startled to find the skin on the kitsune's neck so cold . . . he gave a burst of ki, warming them both from soaking chill of the storm . . .  
  
"I . . . can tolerate you, Kurama . . . . . . . THAT'S what I mean, baka kitsune." He finished roughly, feeling warmth rush to his face, which he then quickly hid by ducking his head into the warm spot between Kurama's neck and shoulder . . . hn.  
  
So this was what embarrassment felt like . . .  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
"I . . . can tolerate you, Kurama." The youko's heart skipped when he heard that . . . "—baka kitsune." He blinked, then chuckled at the familiar nickname as the Jaganshi buried himself in his neck, hiding his slight blush from view, but the warmth of his face against the youko's neck betraying the half-koorime's attempts at secrecy.  
  
Kurama slowly enveloped the fire youkai in a warm embrace, smiling softly when Hiei pressed closer to him, the Jaganshi's small arms finding their way around the redhead, as well . . .  
  
Kurama planted a soft kiss on the top of Hiei's head before joining the youkai into oblivion . . .  
  
And, soon after, the rain stopped . . . leaving the two content lovers to sleep peacefully under the clear midnight sky.  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
Kurama walked into the apartment, looking around as the realtor stood nervously in the doorway, after the redhead had told her MANY times that he just wished to see the small home for himself . . .  
  
Hmm . . .  
  
There were numerous small rooms, a living room, and a master bedroom. A small smile tugged at his lips when he found that there was also a room that consisted of just a skylight for a ceiling . . . the perfect greenhouse. After a few more rounds of the cozy home, he came back to the nervous saleswoman, smiling warmly at her. She returned it quickly, but the hopeful reaction soon faded at his silence. He chuckled, glancing back into the brightly lit apartment (due to the many windows), the one he had just decided was . . .  
  
"Perfect." He said, turning back to the dark-haired woman with another of his enchantingly cheerful smiles.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
Hiei hadn't been to visit him for a few weeks . . . guilt mixed with resentment at Mukuro welled up in the fire youkai . . . but Kurama had understood. Kurama always understood these things . . . that thought didn't help to dispel the sense of 'wasted time' Hiei felt every moment he was away from the fox, though . . .  
  
He perched easily on the branch outside Kurama's window for a moment before slipping into the room silently. He blinked.  
  
The room was empty . . .  
  
No, not empty . . .  
  
There were a few boxes piled in a half-organized stack near the door, but everything in the room . . .  
  
Kurama's desk, his bed . . . the few scattered ningen items he always kept around . . . they were all . . .  
  
. . . . . gone . . . . . . just . . . . GONE . . .  
  
Something clutched at his heart . . .  
  
Where was he?!?!?  
  
Where was Kurama??  
  
Just then the door began to open, and Hiei hid in the only place he could; the ceiling. The woman he recognized as Kurama's 'mother' walked in . . .  
  
"Oh, yes, Shuichi's almost all moved out now." She said cheerfully as she made to pick up one of the boxes. "He only needs to move these last boxes to his new apartment and he'll be all set. What do you say we help him out?" A few more ningen came into the room, picking up the remaining boxes, and Hiei noticed that they were all female. Shiori was laughing at one of the women's comments.  
  
"Yes, I suppose he IS too good a son to ask his mother to help him move . . . but that's why we're doing it without him asking, ne?" The other onna laughed as well, agreeing. Hiei was curious. He followed them out . . . perhaps, stupid as they were, they would lead him to the fox . . .  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
Kurama held a cup of tea in his hand, gazing around the still-new apartment. He sighed, taking another sip. He didn't feel like going to get the rest of his items right now . . . oh, he would eventually, but for now . . . he had hoped Hiei would come today. A part of him nagged that, even if the Jaganshi came back, he wouldn't know where Kurama was. He would go to his mother's house first, looking for him. Sighing, and resigned, Kurama picked up his car keys and had just slipped on his shoes, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
He was surprised, to say the least.  
  
At least four or five middle-aged women stood on his doorstep, the foremost one obviously Shiori. But the most surprising part was that they were all carrying at least one or two boxes . . . boxes that looked like they had come from . . .  
  
"Mother . . ." He sighed, letting them in. After she had set her load down, Shiori turned to her only son.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, 'kasaan . . . I was heading out to pick them up right now. I didn't want—"She silenced him with a finger on his lips as she smiled up at him.  
  
"I know, Shuichi. But we WANTED to help . . . right girls?" All having set down their baggage, the remaining four women nodded. Kurama sighed again.  
  
"But—"She shook her head.  
  
"Now, we won't be bothering you." Her eyes sparkled. "You want to spend your first night in your new apartment, all moved-in, without your mother, right?" Kurama quickly switched polite modes.  
  
"Oh, no, mother, please don't think—"  
  
"Of course not, Shuichi." She said with a smile. "But the thing is, we have arranged to go out together . . . a girl's night, you know?" He nodded, a relieved smile starting to light his face.  
  
"You wouldn't be imposing, you know, mother—"  
  
"I know. But we had better be going anyway, dear." She motioned, and the mob of women marched out of the apartment. Kurama walked them down to the car, thanking each of them and giving a polite goodbye from the curb as they drove away. As soon as they were out of sight he sighed, letting his hand drop and he glumly walked back up the stairs (deciding not to take the elevator this time) to his new apartment. Now he didn't have an excuse to go back to his mother's home (to check and see if Hiei had returned) . . . Kurama took in the (single) name plate next to the door, smiling slightly. He WAS glad to be out on his own . . . if Hiei dropped by now, he wouldn't have to make up excuses for Shiori anymore . . . he opened the door, realizing after a moment that it meant he hadn't locked it. He shrugged it off, no one had come in, after all . . .  
  
The thought died when he sensed someone inside. He slowly shut the door behind him, keeping his gaze flitting over the darkened hallway, and walked out into the living room, now getting a chill . . . someone was watching him. Raising a hand to his hair, it stopped halfway upon hearing a familiar voice.  
  
"Hn. You didn't tell me you moved, fox." Kurama spun around, spotting Hiei sitting in the corner, hidden mostly by the piles of cardboard boxes, until he stood up and blurred over to stand in front of the kitsune. The youko gazed down at his lover, interest sparking.  
  
"Why? Were you worried, Hiei?" He teased, smiling.  
  
"Hn." Before he knew it, Hiei had put a hand around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Kurama wrapped his arms around the fire youkai, leaning down to make it easier on the shorter demon. The Jaganshi's other hand tangled in the long, red locks. When they broke for air, Kurama placed his forehead, softly leaning, on Hiei's. He chuckled.  
  
"So did you miss me, then?" Unwaveringly, Hiei's eyes took in the amusement, but then shifted to a darker shade of crimson.  
  
"Hn . . . where's the bed?" Surprised at the normally shy demon's incentive, Kurama leaned back, scanning the doors, finally finding the hall it was down and beginning to turn toward it.  
  
"Down this hall . . . it's at the end—"He was suddenly swept up, the room tilted, and then he saw flashes of the hall, before falling softly onto his bed. The door closed, and he had only started to get up when he was pushed down, a small body pressed against his. He opened his eyes, which had snapped shut on instinct, to find an intense red gaze staring straight down at him.  
  
"And what if I did miss you, fox." Hiei stated, his voice and eyes never wavering. A slow, sensual smile curved over Kurama's lips as he caught Hiei in his arms, and he flipped over on the bed, pinning the fire demon below him.  
  
"Then this is what you get." The redhead's last words before taking the half-koorime's mouth with his own . . .  
  
Hiei returned the heated kiss with an equal fervor, and soon they were both proving how much each had missed the other . . .  
  
(::change of something::) (a.n./ muahahaha!! =n.n= PEACE!! lol)  
  
Blocks away, in the same city, a young woman was walking home, alone from work when something shadow-like gripped at her throat, silencing her as she was dragged forcibly into an alley. The demon eyed her young, strong but lithe form and licked his lips before using them to begin to taste her.  
  
He would see exactly HOW powerful his offspring would be, when mixed with such a uniquely demonic human . . .  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
Katra . . . she never knew what hit her. One moment she was walking home, the next a demon was pulling her into an alley, stripping her and violating her in the worst possible way.  
  
Why? She cried silently as he thrust into her without mercy . . .  
  
Her family had kept their demon blood a secret for generations . . .  
  
WHY?  
  
Why had it come back to haunt them now . . . ?  
  
She screamed silently (as the demon had frozen her voice from the beginning) as tears rolled down her cheeks, and she felt life stirring within her . . . life that should not have been.  
  
(::change of something::)  
  
=n.n=  
  
I updated for this fic!!  
  
Yayness!! (lol)  
  
Hope you like, now I have an actual PLOT to work with, heh n.n;;;;  
  
Hope you guys don't mind the OCs!!  
  
.n  
  
lol, I'll see ya when I get time to write!  
  
- Kita (PEACE!!) out n.n;;  
  
PS  
  
Btw, I'm going to Oregon for four weeks starting June 21st. So . . . I"ll be gone for a while, heh!  
  
Will TRY to update for all my fics on the account ' jus Kita ' before I leave, to tide you guys over  
  
n.n  
  
Well, hope all you guys are out of school by now, lol!  
  
Our last day is (or was n.n;;; ) June 16.  
  
Sigh u.u;;;;  
  
Well, ja, minna-san!  
  
n.n  
  
OH!!  
  
PPS!!!  
  
This is the first time I've written for this fic that was NOT in the ungodly morning hours!!!  
  
n.n;;;;  
  
. . . err . . . yeah . . . ah . . . basically I wrote it in the afternoon (2:00-5:00 PM)  
  
n.n;;;  
  
. . . and I usually write for this fic between midnight and four (or something like that o.o;;; )  
  
odd . . .  
  
lol!  
  
n.n;;;;  
  
well, ja everyone!!  
  
=n.n= 


	4. Asking for a chance

All secrets are meant to be told;  
  
And thus the new journey begins . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Kita doesn't own yuyu. So don't you/you sue.  
  
Ok, I have a better border now n.n  
  
Sugoi! lol  
  
- . . . –- . . . -  
  
n.n  
  
the ff.net people CAN'T delete that one!! =n.n=  
  
ok, moving on ( Oo;; )  
  
(any confusion will hopefully be resolved in this chapter n.n;;;;; )  
  
- . . . –- . . . -  
  
A certain redhead was walking home, mulling over his own thoughts as the twilight grew darker; the sun fading. A small smile crept over his face as a hopeful supposition found its way into his mind . . .  
  
Hiei might come back tonight . . .  
  
The smile broadened, causing his step to quicken. He wanted to get back . . . oh, there was always the possibility that the fire youkai WOULDN'T be there, but . . . he really missed him.  
  
His firefly . . .  
  
It had been a few weeks since the Jaganshi's last visit, and he was (though not quite ready to admit it to his sarcastic lover) slightly worried. He had been living in the new apartment for about nine months (a.n./ 'wink' n.n;;) so the shorter demon could find the place easily enough by now . . . to an earlier thought, deep down he knew that Hiei was quite powerful, indeed, and could take care of himself, but . . . that didn't keep his emotions packed down. Kurama sighed, pushing a stray piece of fiery red hair out of his eyes as a gentle breeze blew. He walked down the roads of the city, passing alleys and shops on the sidewalk. The street lamps flickered on then, illuminating sparse patches of road with pale, yellow light at regular intervals . . .  
  
Wait . . .  
  
Not more than a few blocks from his apartment, the kitsune froze.  
  
He sensed youki.  
  
. . . . and it WASN'T Hiei.  
  
The youko turned around slowly, his gaze shifting suspiciously over the alleyways . . . using his youki to carefully sweep around the area and then . . .  
  
There.  
  
He ran down the dark alleyway without another moment's hesitation, drawing a rose and holding it ready for any sudden action . . . when he came to the nearly pitch-black end of the passage, what he saw made the bile rise in his throat . . .  
  
A girl . . . no . . . a woman? Kurama cursed under his breath at the sight . . .  
  
A youkai had her pinned to the ground, hissing at her in the Makai tongue . . . all the while trying to pull something out of the screaming (and yet strangely silent) woman. There were blood and bodily fluids all over the dirty ground; making the gravelly dirt look slick. His past years as a youko coming in, he soon realized what the demon was saying . . .  
  
"Give it to me, ningen!" The hulk growled, clawing at her and trying to pull whatever it was out of the woman's lower entrance . . . and she screamed again at the pain, her voice eerily silenced so all that Kurama saw was her mouth opening and her attempts to free herself. When the beginnings of a head began to show itself, Kurama was shocked out of his trance. In an instant the rose had been transformed, and the violator cut to pieces. The demon fell, dead, to the ground as the panting woman strained to force herself up to see her rescuer.  
  
The youko-turned-ningen hurried to her side; holding her head up, finding that her skin was not only slick from the blood and fluids . . . but from sweat as well . . . a damp hand clenched in his shirt, and she spoke, her brown-red eyes pleading up to him, the dark brown hair matted and dirty . . . he had to get her to the hospital . . . but she was in no condition to . . .  
  
"S—save . . . . th—them . . . . in—side . . . . "She breathed with difficulty, her eyes indicating the lower part of her body. The emerald gaze widened as he grasped the situation. Hurriedly, he shifted, growing some Makai plants to use as a pillow for her head . . . he placed himself, ready, at her entrance, where the child's head was still visible . . . Kurama took a deep breath.  
  
"Now, Miss . . . please try to . . . push." She tried her greatest . . . as she desperately tried to free the life still barely within her . . . pushing as the kitsune sought to catch the new life once it was free . . .  
  
After a few more insistent, encouraging words, and a great amount of effort, the child was out. He started crying immediately and Kurama winced at the sound so close to his sensitive ears. He made to give her the boy, but she shook her head, tears at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I—ie . . . there is . . . another . . . . "She gasped, wincing as another contraction ripped through her, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Kurama carefully set the squealing boy down and readied himself to deliver the other sibling . . .  
  
- . . . –- . . . -  
  
Kurama trudged through the city, carrying the two sacred bundles in his arms, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes at remembrance of their dead mother . . .  
  
(::flashback::)  
  
The girl was out. He handed over the two children to their mother, and she held them close with her weak hands, looking up at her savior.  
  
"What . . . are they?" She whispered, her breathing returning to normal even as her blood continued to flow out of her . . .  
  
"They seem very healthy; a boy and a girl." Kurama stated with courage, though inside his heart was breaking at the sight of the sorrowful mother. She sighed, bringing the older boy to her face, kissing his brow gently.  
  
"Amoto . . ." She said faintly, looking up at the redhead meaningfully. He assented quietly, and she turned her gaze to the younger sibling in her other arm, and gently kissed her daughter as well.  
  
"Taori . . . "She whispered, looking up to Kurama again. He nodded, knowing this was the last thing she could give either of them . . . she sighed then, and her entire form went limp. He bowed his head in respect to her, then lifted his eyes after a few minutes, to take in the children. They were quiet now, even in their young, barely born minds they were aware of the still, less-warm form holding them . . . Kurama picked them up quietly, then had a Makai plant dispose of their mother; a large flowering tree sprouting in her place, beautiful in its foreign presence . . . honoring the death of the doomed mother . . .  
  
(::end flaskback::)  
  
And so now he was making his way to the hospital . . . mother or not, the children needed food.  
  
- . . . –- . . . -  
  
It was dark now; being past midnight. A soundless shadow flitted over the ningen homes to land in a tree outside a familiar third-story window. Hiei scoffed inwardly. Though he hated to admit it, the fox had made a good choice for his apartment; half of it happened to be shadowed by a tree; and one window was always unlocked; the opening just far enough away from the tree to prevent anyone . . . ah . . . HUMAN . . . sneaking in, but it was a bare jump for any youkai to make. He landed softly inside the small room; the tile clacking against his black boots. The Jaganshi opened the white door to exit the shower-room . . . not glancing back at the dark leaves fluttering in the breeze outside; the moon nearly full in the sky above . . .  
  
He turned, walking down the hall to the kitsune's bedroom . . . but something chilled him. As the door opened slowly, he knew at once that the fox was NOT at home . . .  
  
The spare moonbeams lay over the neatly made bed; mocking Hiei with the emptiness of the soft mattress. He growled under his breath, but allowed a small twinge of worry to surface in his mind . . . he wandered out to the kitchen, looking for a note of some kind . . . any indication of where the youko might be now . . . but . . . nothing . . .  
  
Scoffing with impatience and irritation at his lover's . . . unusual . . . lack of responsibility . . . he uncovered his Jagan. Closing the crimson eyes, he concentrated on the fox's familiar ki to find him. The scenes shifted in his mind as he searched, flitting from one place in the city to the next, until, finally . . .  
  
Opening his eyes with a hiss, he warded the third eye again, racing out the window into the night . . .  
  
/ Baka kitsune . . . / he thought as he sped towards the ningen hospital, no small amount of fear clutching at his heart . . . / . . . what have you done now . . . ? /  
  
Minutes later, a black shadow flitted to the receptionist's desk. She started out of her daydreams as he appeared soundlessly in front of the protective glass.  
  
/ Had that boy been there before? / She thought, flustered. He snorted, reading her mind without effort.  
  
"Minamino." He stated simply, but sharply. "Minamino Shuichi." She blinked at him and he growled this time. "Which room, onna?" She narrowed her eyes, but looked up the patient listings nonetheless . . . her brow furrowed . . .  
  
"Hm . . . sorry to inform you, sir, but Minamino-san is not here." He growled, and she noticed the fingers of his right hand twitch.  
  
"Baka onna." He spat. "He's HERE. I only ask WHERE. This hospital is YOUR responsibility to keep straight, is it not." She narrowed her eyes again and leaned forward, so her breath was fogging the glass on her side.  
  
"And I told YOU that he's not. Believe me, this 'Minamino' person is NOT a patient here." This only caused Hiei's crimson eyes to darken further, and his hand edged toward his katana. The girl would have surely met her end, if but for . . .  
  
"Hiei? HIEI!" A familiar alto voice called. The Jaganshi blinked, looking down the hall to see an easily recognizable fox waving at him as he ran closer. The kitsune stopped in front of the receptionist, giving the frustrated girl one of his heart-melting smiles.  
  
"Gomen." She blinked, a faint blush painting her cheeks as the redhead smiled cheerfully at her.  
  
"Y—You know him, sir?" He nodded, glancing down at the now-very-ticked-off fire demon. Hiei looked at her, still quite annoyed.  
  
"Have you no memory, girl? Surely he mentioned his name upon coming here, baka . . ." He stated sharply, which caused her to again lean forward, not an inch from the glass.  
  
"Well, ex-CUSE me, SIR." She exclaimed in frustration. "But MY shift just started not twenty minutes ago. Is it MY fault if your friend came in before I started working, hmm?" He blinked then, speechless at this onna ningen who dared speak to him in such a manner, but he soon recovered from his shock, his eyes narrowing dangerously as his hand finally grasped the hilt of his hidden katana.  
  
"Onna—"He began, growling . . . but Kurama, sensing the danger, quickly put an arm around the Jaganshi, smiling brightly at the girl.  
  
"Gomen again, Miss, but we had best be going. Ne, Hiei?" He practically pulled the irate fire youkai down the hall with him. "Arigato!" The redhead called back, and the girl slumped back in her seat . . .  
  
"What a JERK . . ." She muttered under her breath, remembering the spiky- haired boy . . . then a dreamy smile crept onto her face as she recalled the redhead . . . "But the other one . . . what a HUNK . . ." She sighed happily, before deciding to return to her work.  
  
- . . . –- . . . –  
  
Hiei scoffed as Kurama led him down the white, sterilized halls. / It's like a jail in here . . . / He thought, comparing it to Reikai's prison cells . . . then the kitsune stopped, and Hiei walked past him for a bit, not noticing at first . . . then finally returning to the youko's side.  
  
"Nani, kitsune." He asked without really asking. The red-haired fox shook his head in sadness, continuing to look through the thick glass. Hiei followed his gaze.  
  
There were rows upon rows of small, ugly pink things. They looked squishy, and red as well. He snorted.  
  
"Ugly little things. Now, kitsune—"He began, intending to ask the fox why he was here, if he wasn't hurt . . . (he hadn't sensed Shiori anywhere near, so he knew the reason wasn't that onna ningen's fragile health . . .)  
  
"They're not ugly, Hiei." Kurama whispered, keeping his gaze on a certain pair; one girl and one boy; towards the back and in a linked crib/bed. Hiei scoffed again.  
  
"Hn. Of course they are. What is this place, some ningen store for useless mortals?" He said insultingly. Kurama looked at him then, the green eyes hardening. Hiei was put to silence at the look in the normally gentle emerald eyes of his lover . . .  
  
". . . Kurama . . . ? "The kitsune sighed, gesturing to the twins in the back of the room.  
  
"Their mother is dead, Hiei." He said softly.  
  
"And we should care?" The fire youkai answered, though not as sharply as he could have . . . Kurama was acting strange . . .  
  
"Yes, Hiei, in fact we should." He glared at the shorter demon from the corner of his eye. "Because their mother was killed by a demon." Hiei scoffed.  
  
"And YOU killed IT, I expect, fox?" Kurama nodded, his gaze drifting back to the two orphans.  
  
"Hai. But it was too late for the mother—"He continued sadly. "I couldn't save her . . . "Hiei scoffed again, leaning against the glass, folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes.  
  
"Good riddance. Another ningen bites the dust." He was suddenly pushed against the hard glass, a rough hand catching a hold of his scarf and lifting him off his feet. In surprise and no little amount of shock he met the emerald eyes, now flecked with gold, burning into him with the fox's slow-kindled anger.  
  
"Don't you EVER say that AGAIN, Hiei. Those two children are orphans; their mother was raped by a demon, then KILLED because of it. Can't you feel their youki even NOW, so close to them?" He hissed the words at the Jaganshi, the rage still burning in his beautiful eyes. Hiei was, once again, speechless . . . as he uncomfortably looked away from the angry green eyes of his lover. Kurama released him so that his feet touched the floor again. The kitsune massaged his right temple tiredly.  
  
"Gomen, Hiei . . . it's just . . . I'm so tired and . . . it's so unfair . . . both of their parents . . ." He sighed. "The mother would have been a good one, I know . . . but their father . . ." Kurama shuddered slightly. "The father . . . would have KILLED them, most likely . . . there's no telling WHY he wanted the children in the first place . . ." Hiei scoffed again, but not as sharply this time, now cautious of awakening the fox's anger once again . . .  
  
"So they're orphans, correct kitsune?" Kurama nodded, keeping his emerald eyes on the sleeping pair of infants. Hiei hissed, suddenly realizing what the fox was alluding to.  
  
"No." He said flatly, and Kurama's green gaze turned to him, the slender brows coming together in confusion.  
  
"'No' what, Hiei?" He asked, curious, but Hiei turned his gaze to the children now as well.  
  
"We are NOT taking them in, fox." He stated firmly. Kurama's eyes widened as he looked back at the twins as well.  
  
"Hiei . . . I'll . . . I'll admit . . . the thought DID cross my mind, but . . ."—Hiei listened attentively now—". . . but you're not AROUND enough for us to raise them, Hiei."—one black eyebrow rose. Did he just detect REGRET in the kitsune's tone?—". . . and I couldn't do it by myself . . . I have to pay the rent and . . . I can't exactly take MATERNITY leave, you know? You're in the Makai so much . . . it would be impossible to raise them correctly . . ." The kitsune heaved a sigh.  
  
"It's such a shame . . . they're such beautiful children . . . and so powerful . . . not many people could take them in and survive, what with their demon heritage . . . they're BOUND to have powers we don't even know about yet . . ." He murmured thoughtfully. Hiei's eyes narrowed. He was starting to see what his fox was getting to . . . they had been friends for many years . . . and lovers for about one . . . although . . . he growled, ready to reinforce his decision.  
  
"But . . ." Kurama continued, smiling down at the suspicious youkai, even though there was a note of sadness behind the cheerful demeanor. "I know it won't happen . . . so there is no use crying over spilt milk, ne, Hiei?" The redhead turned to walk down the hall, leaving the Jaganshi to stare and mull it over in his mind everything the fox had said. He scoffed, not moving from his spot, glaring into the maternity room.  
  
"They're demons . . . ne Kurama?" The redhead stopped, looking back at his black-haired lover.  
  
"Hai."  
  
". . . and . . . they'd not interfere with any training, kitsune." The green eyes widened, he hardly dared to hope . . .  
  
"Iie . . . they wouldn't . . ." Hiei scoffed.  
  
"Hn. They're still ugly, though." Kurama smiled, going back and enveloping the fire demon in a warm embrace, chuckling into his koi's ear.  
  
"They're just newborns, Hiei. They're SUPPOSED to look like that." He whispered with amusement.  
  
". . . hn. Baka kitsune . . ." Kurama smiled brightly, hugging his koi even closer.  
  
"Arigato, firefly." Hiei scoffed again at the nickname, not moving his gaze from the two infants sleeping peacefully, the innocent twins completely unaware of the gazes of their future parents . . .  
  
- . . . –- . . . -  
  
Kurama brought Hiei back to the apartment, brimming with happiness. They had settled the adoption papers, it was easy enough since no one knew the identity of the parents . . .  
  
"Mmm, Hiei . . ." He cooed into his lover's ear when they walked into door, closing it securely. "I've missed you . . ."  
  
"Hn." Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Oh, now . . . don't be like THAT, firefly . . ." He whispered gently. "They're too young, they won't be released from the hospital for a few days, anyway . . ."  
  
"Hn." Kurama shook his head, finally letting go and straightening.  
  
"Well, if you're not going to be agreeable about this, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Hn!" Kurama rolled his eyes as Hiei settled himself on the couch in the living room, and went off to take his shower.  
  
He walked into their only bathroom, and locked the door. If Hiei was going to pout about this, then he didn't want any sneaky surprises to attempt to come in and try to get on his good side again. Sighing in exasperation, he shed his clothes and climbed into the shower. They had gotten a pretty good bargain for such an apartment . . . their one bathroom had a bath, with a shower nozzle attached to one wall, and a curtain draped over the one side of the tub that wasn't made of wall. It was . . . perfect . . . Kurama smiled as the warm water rushed over his skin, closing the green orbs as it washed over him, cleansing him in the best way possible . . .  
  
"Hn. Enjoying yourself, fox?" A voice said in his ear, and a hand found its way around his waist while the other traced his chest from behind . . . "You should really think about locking the window when you take a shower, kitsune . . ." The deep voice chuckled, Hiei's hand still running up and down Kurama's already warm skin. The redhead smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"Here to help me get clean, are you?" He replied, not minding the intrusion one bit . . . seems Hiei WASN'T in a pouting mood, after all . . .  
  
"Hn . . ." His smile changed to a smirk as he caught the hand around his waist and squeezed some shampoo into it. A growl greeted his action and he laughed a bit.  
  
"Now, Hiei, I DO need your help. It's just too long to clean by myself anymore, ne?" He teased, but gasped softly when the Jaganshi ignored him and instead suddenly hugged him. Kurama's eyes softened at the display of affection, and he turned so that Hiei was embracing him from the side, resting a hand on the fire demon's wet black hair. The half-koorime didn't look up.  
  
"I thought you were dead, fox . . ." He whispered softly, burying his head in Kurama's chest. The kitsune, deeply touched by Hiei's sweet show of affection, hugged him back, kissing the tip of the white starburst in his koi's black hair.  
  
"Now, now, firefly . . . go dry off, I'll be there shortly." Hiei nodded, and then was gone in an instant. With a sigh, Kurama finished his shower and dressed in his nightclothes (an oversized shirt and comfortable pajama pants), then turned off the lights in the apartment and headed for the bedroom. Hiei was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor, and Kurama slipped in beside him, resting a hand over the shorter demon's shoulders.  
  
"You alright, koi?" He asked. Hiei was acting strange . . . not like his usual self . . . but the Jaganshi shook his head, and climbed under the covers. Kurama went and turned off the light, then also found his way back to the bed. The redhead enfolded the half-koorime in a warm embrace, whispering comforting words to him. Eventually Hiei turned back around, kissing the fox full on the lips, which Kurama returned without hesitation.  
  
- . . . –- . . . -  
  
"Oi! Hiei! Hi—AHH! AH! AH!!! HIEI!!" (a.n./ o.o;; )  
  
"Hn—n . . . be . . . quiet . . . ki—kit—sune . . ."  
  
- . . . — . . . -  
  
The rest of the night was spent quickly, as the lovers began to prepare for two new little lives that were about to join their own . . .  
  
- . . . –- . . . –  
  
n.n;;  
  
yup, I updated from the West Coast, lol!  
  
n.n;;;  
  
'cause I brought all my fanfiction disks with me and felt like writing!! =n.n=  
  
you lucky, lucky readers, you! n.n  
  
lolz  
  
Well, ja ne, minna!  
  
- Kita (PEACE!) out n.n  
  
PS  
  
Reviews would be . . . nice . . . o.o;;  
  
Ja! n.n;;; 


	5. To bring life to the fire

Disclaimer: Kira doesn't own yuyu. So don't you/you sue.  
  
NO INTRO!! STRAIGHT ON TO THE FIC  
  
oh, and darkest demon child – cool a new reader!! Thanks for reviewing, too =n.n= — I'm in Oregon until about July 20th, then I go back home to Pennsylvania (and Kenji)! n.n yayness, lol!!  
  
n.n;; uh . . . yea . . . anyway . . .  
  
don't know when I'll update next o.o;;  
  
feel free to lend me any ideas in reviews if you have any 'thoughts' . . .  
  
onward! =n.n=  
  
- . . . - . . . -  
  
Kurama cuddled closer to his koi; unaware that said Jaganshi was sitting up against the headboard, idly playing with the hair of the youko in his lap, the kitsune's head resting gently against the half-koorime's chest . . . as the redhead slept . . . Hiei's crimson gaze was lazily focused on the strands flowing through his fingers like spun silk . . . until he closed his eyes, finally drifting off to a peaceful dream . . .  
  
- . . . - a few hours later - . . . -  
  
"Waaaaaaah!!" Kurama sat bolt upright in the bed, pushing his unsuspecting lover against the headboard with the sudden movement. This caused a growl to float up from the half-asleep youkai. Green eyes flickered over one elegant shoulder apologetically, before they were hidden with a yawn. Carefully, Kurama shifted, wincing as another cry could be heard through the child monitor on the bedside table . . .  
  
"Waaaah—WAHHHHHH!!!!!" The infants bawled together; screeching their little lungs out . . . or so it seemed . . . the kitsune made his way to the edge of the bed, before a pair of sleepy arms attempted to pull him back.  
  
". . . kitsune . . ." Hiei groggily whispered into his koi's ear as he tried to return the fox to the bed . . . Kurama chuckled slightly, turning slightly to give the short demon a gentle peck on the warded Jagan . . . the crimson orbs opened a crack and he smiled apologetically at the half- koorime, before wincing again at the cries emanating from the small, electronic device so loud to his sensitive kitsune ears . . .  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHH!!!! . . . WAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sighing, Kurama detached himself from Hiei's sleepy grip and made for the kitchen. Stifling a yawn, he got out the tin of formula from the hospital, plus two bottles. It sounded as though BOTH the twins were hungry, tonight . . . he measured just the right temperature of water into the bottles; then carefully scooped the correct amount of powdery formula into them. After stirring, on went the rubber caps.  
  
The redhead trudged wearily into the screaming toddlers' room; armed with a bottle in each hand. He sighed, setting them down on the table next to the rocking chair (which also bore the baby monitor) and lifting one screaming infant out of the crib they shared. In the dark, he couldn't tell whether it was Amoto or Taori he held. The youko gently offered the bottle to them, and the child latched on hungrily, immediately beginning to feed.  
  
However, there was still ONE hungry baby in the room . . . and it was making itself known . . .  
  
"Hiei . . ." Kurama whispered into the monitor between cries . . . as the child in his arms was still 'eating' . . .  
  
- . . . - . . . –  
  
". . . Hiei . . . onegai . . ." The fire demon heard from the monitor . . . he groaned, and heard a chuckle.  
  
"Hiei-koi . . ." Kurama said matter-of-factly . . . "Onegai, I need your help." The Jaganshi shifted so his back was to the offending electronic device.  
  
He heard a sigh.  
  
"Firefly . . ." Kurama said, his tone exasperated and . . . slightly . . . pleading . . . Hiei grunted, at last getting up and, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, walked down the hall to the nursery.  
  
- . . . - . . . –  
  
"Nani." He said when he reached the open door, spying his fox feeding . . . ONE of the loudmouth ugly brats . . . he growled when the infant in the crib cried out in earnest again.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama looked up, emerald eyes flickering to the crib, then to the full bottle on the table next to him. Hiei 'hn'ed, going over and plucking the screaming child out of the crib, holding it by the under-arms and scrutinizing the bawling baby.  
  
"Hn. Waste of space . . ." He mumbled, but clamped his mouth shut when he noticed Kurama's eyes had narrowed. Letting out a sigh, he roughly held the child against his shoulder, while holding his other hand out for the bottle. A small smile appeared on the kitsune's face as the child squirmed in Hiei's just-barely-gentle grip, but he held out the bottle to his lover all the same. Hiei sat, across the room, in ANOTHER chair (a non- rocker) and thrust the rubber nub into the infant's waiting mouth. A warbled cry of distress could be heard, and the Jaganshi hurriedly pulled the thing out, crimson eyes wide in confusion and shock as he watched the baby cough . . . until Kurama's voice next to his ear calmed him. He looked up at his lover, who was smiling kindly down at him from his new position, standing at his side, still feeding the child tucked safely in his arms.  
  
"Not so hard, koi . . . gently." Hiei had been about to give up, but Kurama's look of quiet confidence in him made the half-koorime try once more. He slowly nudged the bottle closer to the child's mouth, until it was fully in. Now the infant slowly began to eat, and Hiei's gaze was captured by the innocent motion. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until the twins were done. Kurama finished first, placing the sleeping infant in the crib once more, hiding a smile as Hiei was still staring, enraptured, at the hungry bundle in his arms. The youko headed out to the kitchen to wash the used bottle . . . they might need it by the morning. He glanced at the clock—  
  
3:35  
  
. . . and sighed, rubbing his right temple tiredly. It had been like this for . . . what? Two and a half months? He shook his head as he worked the soapy solution over the plastic and rubber. And for the first few weeks Hiei had taken off when they started crying . . . heck, he wasn't even THERE to help . . . his koi had come back, of course, as Kurama had (hoped) knew he would, but . . . the cold Jaganshi had only been coaxed into helping for the past month and a half. Kurama sighed again. He supposed he should be grateful . . . the fire youkai was new to the whole 'child' idea, and Kurama in fact WAS very grateful Hiei loved him enough to put up with these middle-of-the-night feedings, but—  
  
Warm hands around his waist stilled his train of thought.  
  
"Come to bed, koi." Was the mumbled command. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Iie, not yet. I have to—"With a sense of displaced air, the kitsune was spun around and his mouth firmly covered by another's, causing the fox to lean back against the metal of the sink behind him with the new weight . . . until they had to breathe. A heated crimson stare met with the youko's own emerald one as they broke away.  
  
"It can wait, kitsune." With a shake of his head, Kurama turned off the tap water, and placed the dishrag over the faucet, wiping his palms dry on a nearby hand towel. No sooner had he finished, then he was suddenly in the air and then . . . wumpf. Landed on the bed. Hiei curled up into his chest, and Kurama rested his chin on the white starburst; not wanting to ignore this rare show of affection . . .  
  
". . . baka kitsune . . ." He heard in a low, half-irritated grumble from below him. The redhead chuckled, kissing the very center of the endearing starburst.  
  
"And the same to you, firefly . . ."  
  
- . . . – 9:45 AM - . . . –  
  
"Awww!!! They're so ka-WAII, Shuichi-san!!"  
  
"Can I hold them . . . PLEASE Shuichi-kun?"  
  
"Minamino-san! Do you need someone to babysit while you're at work?"  
  
Hiei growled inwardly.  
  
It didn't matter that Kurama was out of high school . . . COLLEGE had the same thing . . .  
  
"Ooooh!!" Squealed another girl. "They're so KAWAII, Minamino-kun!"  
  
. . . hordes of overly-obsessed ningen girls . . . he blurred away, tired of the scene . . .  
  
- . . . - . . . –  
  
The redhead waited patiently among the mob of girls, finally spotting Keiko down the sidewalk. He smiled, his eyes going into a cheerful crescent moon shape . . . while the left corner of his mouth twitched warningly.  
  
"Ku—Shuichi! I'm so sorry I'm late!" The mother apologized, stopping just in front of the irritated youko. He forced out a smile, trying not to scare the one-year-old perched on Urameshi Keiko's hip.  
  
"It's alright, Keiko-chan . . . but you can still take the twins today, ne?" He said, suddenly worried. She nodded, bowing.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes of course! I wouldn't make you take them to class, Kurama!" She laughed.  
  
"Though that WOULD be a funny sight . . ." He shook his head, handing the stroller over to her, while smiling kindly at the little girl clinging to her mother. The dear child buried her face into Keiko's shoulder, only showing Kurama the light brown hair that lightly covered her head. Both adults chuckled.  
  
"She's a bit shy . . ." Keiko explained.  
  
"I guessed as much . . ." Kurama commented, not the least bit offended by the child's action.  
  
"You should come by more often!" She offered, smiling. "Then Kikai would get to know you better, ne?" Kurama chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"Perhaps . . . but for now I must go to class. I'll be back around 7:00 tonight to pick them up—if Hiei doesn't come before then, that is." His lips twitched into an almost-smirk at the last sentence, but Keiko caught it.  
  
"'If'? What do you mean, Kurama-kun?" He chuckled, shrugging a bit.  
  
"Some days he'll take care of them, other days he won't. That's why you help us out, ne? Domo arigato." He finished seriously, but she waved it off.  
  
"Ohh! Don't worry about it, Kurama-kun! They're no trouble at all." She smiled, walking off and waving back to him. "Have fun in school, Shuichi-chan!" She called, purposefully causing all the fangirls to turn green with envy . . . (a.n./ but . . . what 'cha gonna do? n.n;;)  
  
- . . . - . . . –  
  
HN-N! Baka kitsune . . .  
  
Hiei was perched on the roof of the tantei's home. In the backyard, fenced in so Keiko could keep an eye on her, Kikai was running around . . . one twin was perched on the onna's lap while the other looked around stupidly from the high chair that had been dragged outside. He made to flit away, but a spike in a certain youki caused him to pause. His sharp eyes scanned the yard, landing on the infant in the high chair. He scoffed, blurring to a tree to better watch the proceedings . . .  
  
He narrowed his eyes as the air around the infant began to swirl; coming off them in waves. Hn. A wind demon. Typical . . . no REAL power except for flight . . . he scoffed as his mind tried to reason with him, showing memories of the detective and wind-master's fight . . . so long ago . . . in the Tournament of Darkness . . .  
  
Jin . . . that was his name . . .  
  
Hn. It must be the boy . . .  
  
- . . . - Seven months later (twins are now nine and a half months old) - . . . -  
  
THANKFULLY the midnight feedings had stopped. Now the two children slept through the night, at least . . .  
  
As he held the girl in his lap, she latched onto one red forelock . . . . chuckling slightly, he carefully leaned down, lessening the tension should she decide to . . .  
  
TUG.  
  
. . . pull.  
  
TUG. TUG. She laughed happily at the motion, her green eyes sparkling as the girl's messy black hair lay in wispy strands on her head. Kurama began to speak quietly to her.  
  
"How is it you have my eyes, little one?" She gurgled in response  
  
TUG! TUG!  
  
Yet, he continued, still smiling.  
  
"We're not blood related, now are we, Ri-chan?" He cooed softly, giving her a finger to wrap her little hand around as she laughed sweetly, pulling his red locks with the other . . .  
  
TUG!  
  
- . . . - . . . –  
  
The boy was sitting there, on the kitchen high-chair, just looking at him, the brown, innocent eyes taking in the irritated crimson ones across from him.  
  
"Why don't you show me." Hiei growled, but the child just kept taking him in, the golden brown curls covering his head, making the lad look quite adorable, indeed . . .  
  
"Why don't you use your youki, child!?!"  
  
. . . if his other father appreciated it, that is . . . then suddenly, the boy pointed at Hiei and laughed.  
  
"Koi!!!" He said happily, the word mixed together with the absence of too many teeth . . .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Did . . . he just . . . ?" A familiar voice began. Hiei looked up to see his redheaded lover, holding the girl, who had a small hand clutching one red forelock firmly. Hiei 'hn'ed, returning his gaze to the boy.  
  
"Whatever, kitsune. It doesn't matter." The Jaganshi straightened. "He'll speak other words soon enough." Then he heard Kurama come over to his side.  
  
"But . . . Hiei . . . that was . . . his first word . . ." The youko looked at the girl in his arms, whose gaze was still on her (fraternal) twin.  
  
"I wonder what Ri-chan's first word will be . . ." He wondered softly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, fox. It's only one word, after all." The half- koorime scoffed, but Kurama shook his head, still whispering . . .  
  
". . . it may be . . . just one word out of many, Hiei . . . but it was the first . . . " He said quietly, as he looked at To-chan, who was still smiling.  
  
"Koi!" The little boy repeated cheerfully.  
  
- . . . – Four months later (twins are now thirteen and a half months old) - . . . –  
  
Kurama shook his head . . . they were now a little over a year old, and STILL Taori (Ri-chan) hadn't spoken . . . he sighed, burying his face in his arms on the cool, wooden surface.  
  
A few minutes later, a disgruntled Hiei walked in, To-chan (Amoto) trailing behind him, and sat down at the kitchen table next to Kurama, watching the boy play with slitted eyes.  
  
"He's a ningen." The fire demon said flatly. Kurama groaned.  
  
"What makes you say that, Hiei?" He asked wearily, looking up from the safe haven of his own folded arms, green eyes tired.  
  
"Hn." A crimson gaze shifted sideways to him. He nearly spat his response. "He's got no youki, only reiki." Kurama shook his head, sitting straight up.  
  
"And yet . . . you're SURE . . . about that day . . . at Yusuke's . . . ?" Hiei scoffed again.  
  
"YES; I'm sure. I know what I sensed, kitsune." He stated sourly. "But it must have disappeared. You insist on treating them like ningen children, after all . . ." Kurama winced at the shot, until they felt it.  
  
A youki swirling around the air. Out of reflex, Kurama plucked up their son from the floor, holding him while the green eyes flitted around the room . . . then his eyes widened, and he whispered to Hiei in a low tone . . .  
  
". . . perhaps . . . To-chan is not the one you sensed . . ."  
  
"It's not the girl!" The Jaganshi hissed immediately in response, which earned him a cold glare from his lover.  
  
"Are you sure, Hiei? At three months they WERE hard to tell apart, you know . . . their eye colors were nearly the same—"  
  
"It is NOT the onna, kitsune!" Hiei insisted, practically snarling as the Jaganshi continued.  
  
"She is the YOUNG one! She is the WEAK one! She is—"  
  
"—the only one that's not here now." Kurama interrupted quietly, still holding Amoto. A child with a powerful youki was anything but safe . . . no control . . . no discipline . . . no idea about what she was capable of . . .  
  
"Let's go check on Ri-chan, ne?" The youko said, barely letting a moment pass before heading to the room where she was—ah—had been—napping.  
  
It was just as Kurama expected.  
  
As soon as they opened the door, a burst of wind swirled around them, keeping them from getting too close.  
  
"Ri-chan! Taori!!" Kurama called into the gale, trying to locate his daughter . . .  
  
"RI-CHAN!!" He yelled, starting to force his way into the tempest, but Hiei stopped him. The redhead looked back, eyes cold, to his koi, who merely frowned and held out his hands for the boy.  
  
You'll do better without him. Hiei sent telepathically to the fox, while taking the young, whimpering boy from his lover. Kurama nodded, then proceeded to find his way through the wind . . . finding it hard to walk, he shielded his face with his arms, trudging through . . . until . . .  
  
Calm?  
  
He was standing next to the crib, and all around him—in the room—there was a tunnel of wind. Kurama peeked over the edge, spying the young girl, her face contorted in fear as she thrashed in the blankets. His heart went out to her in that moment . . .  
  
She . . . she was having . . . a nightmare . . .  
  
He gently picked her up, holding her against him . . .  
  
The toddler instantly buried her face into his chest, and he whispered to her, rubbing her back.  
  
"Ri-chan . . . Ri-chan . . . it's alright . . . wake up . . . Ri-chan . . ." He asked softly.  
  
Then she shifted against him, and he heard a whimper come up from her now- quivering form . . .  
  
"Kitsune?" She whispered, and his eyes widened. / Her first word / . . . he thought, deeply touched . . .  
  
"Ri-chan . . ." He continued soothingly, still patting her back . . . until the winds subsided from around the room, and she fell asleep again, cuddled up against the fox . . . and Hiei was standing there.  
  
The Jaganshi sighed as Kurama met his gaze.  
  
". . . . you may be right, kitsune. The girl MAY have the youki I sensed . . ."  
  
- . . . - . . . –  
  
Ok, anyone confused now, lol n.n;;;  
  
Gomen . . .  
  
Well, ah . . . not sure if Taori could say 'kitsune' at only thirteen months but I figured . . . if you're really smart you don't start talking for a while . . . so . . . her first word could be . . . more advanced . . . right?  
  
T.T;;;  
  
ah . . . nevermind . . .  
  
please review, minna!  
  
n.n;;  
  
ESPECIALLY THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
because EVERYONE hates OCs, right? u.u;;;  
  
I really didn't have a choice, though . . .  
  
'cause . . . you know . . . in the series they don't have kids . . .  
  
T.T  
  
PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, MINNA!!!  
  
T.T  
  
EVEN IF YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED BEFORE!!  
  
T.T  
  
I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!  
  
::cries:: T.T  
  
Ja . . .  
  
- Kita u.u;;;  
  
. . . peace out . . . I guess . . .  
  
PS-ness (NOT PMS-ness -.-# . . . hentai . . .) . . .  
  
Henka: Switch  
  
look it up on 'search' under 'title' and 'Yu Yu Hakusho'  
  
—if you want to, that is.  
  
you're a big KxH / HxK fan, you might like it . . .

PPS-ness . . .

yes, I've nicknamed the kids.

Amoto is To-chan (amo-TO)

Taori is Ri-chan (tao-RI)

. . . . IF you didn't get that, that is n.n;;; . . .

They're my characters. I came up with them, so I get to nickname them . . . don't like the names, tough tomatoes -.-#

sigh . . . gomen . . . it's almost midnight and I've been typing all night, you know how it is . . .

Ja, minna.

- Kita (peace) out [ . . . for real this time -.-# . . .]


End file.
